This invention relates to novel diphenylsulfide derivatives, and more particularly, it relates to diphenylsulfide derivatives having an effect to reduce the amount of lipid such as total cholesterols and triglycerides in blood of mammals.
Generally, the sedimentation of excess amounts of lipids in blood is considered to be a cause of arteriosclerosis such as atherosclerosis. Accordingly, the reduction of the lipid concentration in blood is considered to be a desirable means for the therapy of arteriosclerosis and the diseases related thereto.
As a result of earnest studies, the present inventors have found that certain diphenylsulfide derivatives extremely reduce lipids such as total choresterols and triglycerides in blood of mammals and exhibit weak side effect, and thus the present invention has been completed.